


A Slave Indeed

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [653]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, NO rape, Only Non-consensual elements, background wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I request a continuation ofthis prompt?





	A Slave Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on March 11th, 2015
> 
> First part: [Not A Servant, But A Slave (160)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768763)

Getting Cas trust back was hard enough as it was, but slowly Sam was able to get some freedom from the room he was confined to.

Cas would allow him on short walks around the building, but no one would ever talk to him, they barely looked at him. They knew Sam’s place, and Sam was forced to learn it too.

Each and every day, he was to wear his white tunic and to eat separately from everyone else.

Then he would go out for a morning walk before Cas would hole Sam back up in his room to do menial things, or to just read. It was all Sam could do to not go insane.

Once it turned to noon, Sam would have lunch, before being allowed out into a small courtyard, for fresh air, and another chance to walk around. Each and every time Sam was there, he could see Cas watching him in the distance, but he wouldn’t go over and try to confront Cas. That would only end with tears and hurt feelings.

Afterwards, he’d go into the kitchen that Cas had set up and help do more menial tasks like wash the dirty dishes, or clean the floor, or other things along those lines.

Then Cas would silently lead him back to his room to eat dinner, and finish the night, before taking a shower to freshen up and go to bed, only to have the day start again

Sam had no idea what had happened to Dean, and it scared him shitless. But while it did, Sam tried to not let it get to him too much. He wanted to be on Cas’ good side again, and free from his room, and that meant he had to prove himself to Cas badly.

“Cas…I’m sorry about-about before.” Sam said, after he got a shower and changed into his night clothes. “Please, I’m sorry. I want to make things right.” He said, not past groveling and begging at this point.

“You are?” Cas asked, moving over to Sam, who was watching the angel-turned-God from his bed.

Cas lifted a hand, pressing two fingers to Sam’s forehead, gazing at the younger Winchester with a blank face.

“C-Cas…” Sam whispered softly.

“There is still a fair amount of turmoil inside of you, Sam.” Cas stated, dropping his hand away from the Winchester.

“Please, I can do better! Please, Cas! I can’t be locked in this room. I have to do something, please, I’m going insane in here. I’ll work even harder than before on reading your texts. I’ll work on being your loyal follower, Anything, anything Cas. I’ll do it, Cas. I’ll be good. I’ll be loyal.” Sam begged, voice cracking. “I-”

“Sam?” Cas asked, curious as to what Sam was about to say.

“I won’t think about my life before." The former hunter said, looking up at Cas, eyes not leaving the angels'. This is my life now. My life is focused and centered around you. Please, Cas.” Sam said, forcing each word out.

Cas studied Sam, while Sam felt his eyes growing watery. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this punishment. All he wanted was out and to prove that he could stay loyal to Cas.

“Fine.” Cas said, and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. “But...” Cas said, making Sam freeze. “If I find anything that would possibly counteract your loyalty to me, I will have you punished severely. Are you sure this is what you wish for, Sam?”

Sam's voice froze in this throat, looking up at Cas, mind racing a mile a minute.

Finally, he was able to find it again, and he spoke up. “Yes. Please, Cas.”

“As you wish." Cas nodded. "Starting tomorrow, you will wear your normal clothing and you will be free to roam as you please, as long as your duties as my follower get done. Understand?”

“I understand Cas. Thank you.” Sam nodded, a little bit of hope growing in his heart.

Cas gave another nod, and a quick scan over Sam, before he left the room, and Sam sighed, dropping against his bed and falling asleep quickly.

_

The next morning, Sam found different clothing, unlike the white tunic Cas had given him, and Sam almost cried.

He put the clothing on and got ready for a new day, seeing the list of things he needed to do for the day on his bedside table. He picked it up, placing it in his pocket, and moved over to the door, hesitantly turning the knob. Sam let out a rush of air when he saw that he could open it up.

Sam stepped outside of his room, and slowly walked freely, nodding and greeting people he saw, feeling a little more relief when he was given responses back. Sam was still afraid that this could be taken from him in a moments notice, so he made sure that he would act properly. Sam ran into Cas, and his head dropped, as he stilled in front of the angel.

“Sam. It is nice to see you roaming free. Did you see my list for you?” He asked.

“Yes. It's in my pocket right now. I promise to get on them as quickly as I can.” San nodded, eyes glancing up at Cas.

“Good. First, however, I wish for you to take a walk with me. Even as God, I still find them pleasant and I wish for company. You will not be punished for not starting your duties.” Cas said.

Sam nodded, and looked up, walking around with Cas, looking at the different angels and humans who were now Cas’ loyal followers, also greeting them.

“It’s very beautiful outside.” Sam commented, looking out the window.

“It is.” Can nodded. “Perhaps later you can do some work out in the courtyard. I like it when you get fresh air.”

"Of course, Cas. I would love that." Sam agreed, and continued to look out the window when he almost ran into someone.

He turned his head, ready to apologize when he froze, blood running cold.

_Dean_.

“Dean?” Sam asked, eyes going wide, seeing Dean in a white tunic, looking identical to the one Sam wore. Dean avoided eye contact with Cas and Sam.

“Cas….Sam.” Dean said shortly, and Sam’s heart started to race.

“Cas? What-what is going on? What did you do to-” Sam started, trying hard to not let the panic take over his voice.

“Sam…” Cas said mildly. “You gave me your word last night. Do not turn on it.” Cas simply said, glancing at the younger Winchester.

Sam took a step back and started shaking, mind growing confused and muddled.

“I-I, Dean’s my brother, Cas…” Sam said, breathing starting to come in short.

“And now both of you are my followers.” Cas shrugged, like there was nothing wrong with this situation.

“B-but Dean’s wearing a-a _tunic_...not like m-me.” Sam said.

“That is the role I have given to him.” Cas replied.

“Cas…” Sam said softly, looking from Cas to his brother back to Cas.

“Come, Sam.” Cas said, leading Sam in a different direction. “I have had a nice walk with you, but now it is time to get to your duties.”

As Sam turned around the corner, he looked back at Dean, seeing him look up, standing still and silent, watching them leave, and for a second Sam wasn’t sure if he would be able to live as a loyal follower of Cas anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not taking any form of prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
